Lock Down
by lkw1230
Summary: The team is on lock down. What's a poor boy and girl to do? DL More chapters coming.
1. Baby When The Lights Go Out

"What do you mean we're on lock down?" Stella screamed into the receiving end of the telephone. "We can't be on lock down!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Bonasera," the calm voice on the other end apologized. "There's nothing we can do. We need to keep the building locked down for a minimum of 24 hours before we determine whether or not the bacteria could spread into the city. So please be calm, and we'll work out the problem as fast as we can." She slammed down the phone.

"Jerk." She said before turning to the rest of the team. "We're on lock down for 24 hours." She admitted regrettably.

"What?" everybody protested at the same time.

"They can't do that, can they?" Lindsay said with an astonished look on her face.

"Apparently they can." Stella replied.

"Well that bombs my Friday night." Danny said sarcastically.

"Shut up Danny!" Lindsay threw back.

"Whoa, Montana! Chill out."

"I am chilled out." She huffed.

"Alright guys." Mac said taking an authority figure "We all just need to calm down. We're gonna be stuck together for a while, so we all need to learn to live with each other for the time being. By the way, who's all here?"

"Just the team." Stella said crossing her arms and leaning up against the desk. "Except for Sid, he got away. Left early today."

"That son of a bitch." Hawkes said.

"Lucky him." Flack agreed.

"Now that's what you call ironic." Danny interjected. "He opens the body, releasing the bacteria, and he gets to go home."

"Danny, it wasn't his fault." Lindsay replied.

"I'm just sayin'." He defended.

"Well, while we're stuck here, we might as well work on the case." Mac suggested, but as the words came out of his mouth, the electricity in the building went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Now that's ironic." Hawkes voice came from somewhere.

"I knew we shouldn't have worked this case so late." Lindsay's voice whined.

"Personally Montana," came a thick Jersey accent, "I like you better in the dark." A thud was heard followed by a groan of pain. "Jesus Christ!"

"Settle down!" Mac commanded. They went silent. "Stella, did you check the landline?" They heard buttons being pressed and a phone slammed down.

"It's dead." She replied. A small blue light glowed as Mac pulled out his cell phone.

"It's Taylor, can we get some lights in here please?" He clicked his phone off. "Emergency lights should be coming on any second." A few moments later the lights buzzed to life. Everyone blinked into the blinding light. "I would try for everything else, but I think I'm pushing it as a hostage anyway."

"You think hostages could get some food? I'm starvin'." Danny pleaded. Mac grinned and flipped open his cell phone once again.

"Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese!" Everyone agreed and laughed. They left Mac to bargain and made their escape to the lounge.


	2. Chinese and Confessions

"So what are we going to do while we're waiting?" Lindsay wondered, looking about at everyone for an answer.

"I've got a deck of cards in my desk drawer." Hawkes replied, hoping to relieve some of the stress.

"That'll take up what? One hour, maybe two?" Stella said.

"I know it sounds corny," Lindsay began, "but back in Montana we use to go on CSI team retreats. We went out into the middle of the woods and camped. We thought if we knew more about each other, then we'd work better as a team."

"You sayin' we go to go campin'?" Danny scoffed.

"No," Lindsay threw back, "I'm just saying that maybe if we got to know each other better then it would help us more on the cases."

"I like it." Hawkes said agreeing.

"Count me in." Stella followed.

"What the hell." Danny muttered, giving in. Lindsay turned to Flack.

"Can you get some paper, a pencil, and some sort of bag?"

"Sure." Flack nodded and left the room. As he left, Mac entered the room carrying Chinese.

"You all owe me for this." He said laying the food out on the table.

"Thank you Mac!" Everyone shouted and a slight blush came over his cheeks. Flack returned with the items and handed them to Lindsay. She began to tear the paper into strips.

"What's going on?" Mac asked as he broke his chopsticks apart.

"Some new thing Montana is going to do to help us on our cases." Danny replied munching his cashew chicken. Lindsay finished shredding the paper and looked at everyone with pen in hand.

"Now what kind of questions would you want to know about your fellow teammates?" she asked, looking about for her first respondent.

"What made you go into law enforcement?" Stella volunteered.

"Good." Lindsay responded and wrote the question on a strip of paper. She folded once and placed it inside the bag.

"What did it feel like when you shot your first suspect?" Hawkes wondered.

"Excellent." Lindsay praised, and she wrote on another slip of paper.

"When'd you loose your virginity?" Danny smirked.

"Danny, I don't think that's very appro…" Lindsay began.

"Put it in. We're all adults." Flack interrupted. Lindsay shook her head but reluctantly put the question in the bag.

"What's the best sex you've ever had?" Stella added, smiling wickedly.

"Guys, I think we're off track here." Lindsay said.

"C'mon Montana," Danny pleaded. "We're just trying to get to know each other. Just because these questions are making you uncomfortable…"

"I didn't say they were making me uncomfortable!" Lindsay defended.

"Then what's the problem?" he replied. She had nothing to say to this.

"What was your first case?" Mac suggested, trying to make the situation better.

"Thank you, Mac." Lindsay said, shooting a dirty look at Danny.

"Have you ever been involved with a victim or suspect?" Hawkes asked.

"Have you ever been involved with a co-worker?" Danny followed. Lindsay shot him another dirty look but didn't say anything.

"What was your most memorable case?" Flack offered.

"What is the worst injury you've received in the field?" Mac said.

"Craziest thing you've ever done." Danny suggested.

"Okay, okay." Lindsay murmured, writing as fast as she could to keep up with everyone's questions. "I think that should be enough. Let me just add one of my own." She finished writing and slipped the last piece of paper into the bag. "There. Now who's brave enough to go first?" She held the bag open for someone.

"I'll do it." said Danny, placing his meal down and leaning over to grab a question from the bag. He unfolded the paper and read it aloud. "Ever been involved with a suspect or victim?" He thought about it a moment. "Yes." He replied and he placed the paper back in the bag.

"C'mon Danny." Stella pleaded. "There's a story behind that yes, and we're gonna hear it."

"Alright, alright." Danny said leaning back in his chair. "When I use to work for Jersey CSI, there was this case where a man was found dead in one of those spa things. He was still lying on the table when we got there, and we brought his massage therapist in for questioning. When the COD came back as a broken neck, we started to book this girl. Now she didn't look like a murderer to me, so I had another person examine the body. Turns out, there was a small incision on the back of his neck where something had been injected. We removed a sample of tissue from around the area of his broken neck and found out that it had been poisoned with this chemical that bulges body tissue. It was another form of steroid to create the look of muscle growth without any of the training. The amount that was dosed around his neck was enough to snap his vertebrae. We traced it back to his wife who worked at a pharmaceutical company and had decided to mix some drugs of her own. She also suspected that her husband was cheatin' on her, which is why she stabbed him. Although the therapist sped up his death by heating the blood around his back and neck, he would have died eventually just by walkin' around. After the case was closed, I started seeing the therapist. I didn't think I'd really go for her because she was a little bit too high class, but we had fun. She was really good with her hands." He smiled.

"Go Messer." Flack said and he smiled as well. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"My turn." said Stella, reaching into the bag. "What's your most memorable case? A couple of years ago, we got a call that a big movie producer had been shot in his office. While we were there processing, one of his clients came in, Jake Gyllenhaul. I got to interview him.." She stopped and smiled. She looked as giddy as a school girl.

"Who was the killer?" Lindsay wondered. She wasn't a huge fan of Jake Gyllenhaul.

"Another one of his clients. He came in angry with what he thought was a prop gun, but it was real. Hawkes processed the body. Tell them what you found." Stella turned to Hawkes who was in the middle of a bite of noodles. He slurped them up and everyone laughed.

"On his genitals, we found 8 separate sources of DNA." He began.

"Looks like this guy got around." Danny commented.

"With both fields." Hawkes continued. "3 were female samples, 5 were male."

"So he liked boys and girls." Flack said half laughing.

"I think he liked boys a little bit more." Replied Danny.

"Mac?" Lindsay suggested, holding the bag out for him.

"What the hell." He said taking out a slip of paper. "Have you ever been involved with a co-worker?" There were bursts of laughter from the room and everyone tried to contain themselves. "What?" said Mac placing the paper back in the bag.

"It's just funny that you got that one." Said Danny speaking up.

"Why?" he asked questioningly.

"C'mon Mac." Hawkes said bravely. "Everyone knows about you and Peyton."

"Oh," he replied blushing, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." Everyone admitted at once, and they began to laugh again, this time with Mac.

"Alright Montana." Danny said. "Pick your poison." Lindsay took a deep breath and pulled a paper out of the bag.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" she read. She looked over at Danny who was intently waiting for her reply. "When I was seventeen, me and a bunch of my friends piled into one of my friends pick up trucks. We rode around down the back roads of my town drinking and smoking. Then one of my friends suggests that we ride down the tallest hill in our town topless. The road on the hill however, was one of the main roads in our town, but we thought, it's three o' clock in the morning, who's going to be out this late. So I agreed, and we did it. When we got to the bottom of the hill, there was a cop waiting for us. I got arrested for indecent exposure." She looked at everyone, waiting for their response.

"Whoa Montana!" Danny said shocked. "I wouldn't peg you for the type." Lindsay blushed.  
"It didn't stay news for very long." Lindsay admitted. "My dad was a major figure in the town, and he made it go away."

"Sounds like something I'd do." Stella said mainly to herself. Everyone turned to look at her. "I meant at seventeen!" she defended when she noticed everyone's expression.  
"Looks like this next one's for me." Hawkes said digging into the bag. "What is the worst injury you've received in the field? I got a call that a body had been found in an elevator of a hotel. I went to examine the body in the elevator, and while doing so the doors closed and it started to move up. I hit the emergency stop and pried the doors open. I had gone from the second floor to in between the fourth and fifth. One of the guests upstairs hadn't gotten the memo that it was a crime scene. I radioed downstairs to let them know everything was fine and they said they'd go flip the switch to bring me down. However, they didn't get there. The person that murdered the vic escaped onto the top of the elevator and used spelunking equipment to climb to the roof. When he got to the top, he cut the cable that was holding my elevator. I fell several stories and hit the bottom."  
"Hawkes, you're lucky to be alive." Lindsay said astounded.

"I know." he replied. "I only dislocated my knee though."

"I'm last, aren't I?" said Flack changing the subject. Lindsay nodded and handed him the bag. "What's the best sex you've ever had?" he read. Everyone chuckled as they continued to eat. "I would get this one." he muttered.  
"Life's a bitch." Danny remarked.

"I guess it would be the time that one of my girlfriends broke up with me. Then she came back begging for me to take her back. She apologized really well." He smiled to himself and ate more rice.  
"Make-up sex is the best." Danny sighed.

"Amen!" Everyone replied.

"See guys," Lindsay said after her spell of laughter, "This is bringing us closer together."

"Why, because we all like make-up sex?" Danny smirked.

"No, because we're learning things about each other and finding things in common." she replied.  
"You're breaking my heart Montana." Danny faked. Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him and threw rice at him.  
"Hey!" he said suddenly, standing up and brushing the food particles off him. "How old are you?"

"Old enough." she shot back, and when he looked up at her she winked.

"Okay children." Mac said standing. "I'm going to find some place to sleep. Call me when this nightmare is over."  
"Night." Stella said as he left the room. After he was gone, she also stood. "We might not be able to identify the evidence left behind by our killer, but we might as well collect it." She started to leave and Flack ran over to her.  
"I'll help." he said.

"Guess that puts me on body duty." Hawkes said, following out behind them. "The corpse is not getting anymore alive." He winked at Lindsay as he went by.  
"I think he likes you." Danny said when he had left.

"Do you?" Lindsay replied, raising an eyebrow. "I hadn't noticed."

"Bullshit Montana." he cursed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower. I smell like whatever you ate." She smiled and he gave her one in return. Once everyone had left, Lindsay sat in silence wondering about her next move.  
"What's a poor girl to do?" she thought.


	3. The Shower Scene

Danny got out of the showers dripping wet. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. As he returned to his locker to find fresh clothing, he looked up to find Lindsay in front of her locker in mid process of taking her shirt off.

"Whoa, Montana!" he said impressed. She smiled and continued to take off her shirt, revealing a lacy purple bra. "Nice." he whispered to himself.

"What'd you say?" she asked as she slipped her dress pants down her legs and off. Her panties matched her bra and Danny licked his lips.  
"Nothin." he replied and he turned his back to her, facing his locker, trying desperately not to seek a glance at her gorgeous body. He rummaged through his locker until he felt a hand turning him around and pushing him up against the locker. Lindsay grabbed the dog tags around his neck and pulled him close to her. He could feel the heat radiating off her half naked body.  
"If you've got something to say to me cowboy," she whispered, inches from his lips, "Then say it." Her breathing was strangely calm, while his began to shudder in ragged gasps.

"I was sayin' how fuckin' hot your body is." he replied. She smiled sweetly at him and released her grip. She leaned in closer, standing on tiptoe, pressing her upper body against his.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear, and then turned away and back to her locker. Danny stared at her in absolute disbelief as she tried to conceal her smile. She grinned even wider as she felt a hard body pressed against her back and a hot breath in her ear.

"Your welcome." She heard him reply. She laughed wickedly and ground herself into his already hardening erection. He growled somewhere in the back of his throat and grabbed her hips, forcing her closer to him. She moaned and leaned her head back on his shoulder. This time it was Danny's turn to laugh. He moved his hands from her hips to the soft place in between her legs. She bucked her hips, begging for him to touch her. He slid his finger underneath the cotton of her panties and inserted a finger into her. She moaned and began to move against his hand. He inserted two more fingers, deliberately moving them slowly to drive her insane.

"Please." He heard her beg. He smiled against her neck and rewarded her by increasing the pace. He could tell she was getting closer and when he saw her hands glide up to tease her nipples, he knew it wouldn't be longer. Her moans were getting louder.

"I'm so close." He heard her whisper, and when she was right on the edge, he slipped his fingers out of her. She screamed and turned around to hit his chest. She hit him a few times before he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the lockers.

"What the hell!" she began, but he captured her lips in a searing kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to massage her own. He let her wrists go and she reached down to grab the bulge between his legs. He slapped her hand away and then pushed her in the direction of the showers.

"Work it out the shower Monroe." He said. She watched with mouth open as he dressed and headed out of the locker room. She stood still for about 5 minutes, her body still yearning for his touch. Then she showered and thought of the best possible way to get him back.

"He is so going to get it." She thought.


	4. Ignoring Is Bliss

Danny had assumed that the second Lindsay had found him; she would all over him, begging for him to fuck her. As he took trace from the victim's clothing, he felt a presence behind him and he smirked.

"How'd that shower work out for you, Montana?" he said sarcastically. He envisioned her touching herself in the shower and almost missed her reply.

"There's nothing like a good, hot shower to relieve the stress of a case." She said calmly, walking around to the other side of the table to examine the evidence.

"The case," Danny thought in his head. "What the hell is going on?" He looked over at Lindsay who was studying the evidence closely. She wasn't even stealing glances at him. He wondered what really happened it that shower. Then, Lindsay leaned over to get a better look, but it was Danny who ended up getting the better look. He could see straight down her shirt, and he got a perfect view of her gorgeous breasts. He licked his lips, feeling the temperature in the room start to heat up.

"Is it hot it here, or is it just me?" Danny said pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"When the power went out, I guess the air conditioning went along with it." Lindsay replied still not looking at him. "That's why I changed."

Danny realized now, as he looked at her, what game she was playing. She was no longer wearing office appropriate attire; she was wearing a small white tank top and a short blue jean skirt. She also still had not made eye contact with him, and she refused to talk about what had happened in the locker room. She was ignoring him.

"Fine," he thought, "two can play at that game." Without saying anything he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He was now wearing only a white wife-beater.

Lindsay heard the fabric hit the floor and looked up to see a delicious looking Danny. He was still wearing some clothing, but it had sculpted perfectly to his body, showing every ridge of his toned chest and stomach. She licked her lips and bit down softly to keep herself from moaning at the sheer sight of him. Danny saw this out of the corner of his eye and grinned to himself.

"Now the victim had red crystals across the front of his shirt," Danny began, acting completely natural. "But I'm thinking if we take a look through the microscope, it will turn out to be some sort of spore, like the one found inside him."

"But we can't run it through the database because it's shut down."

"I know that smarty-pants," Danny joked. "You'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Yay, books." Lindsay cheered sarcastically, making Danny laugh out loud. She smiled to herself and took the sample over to the microscope. Danny continued to collect trace while she adjusted the microscope to take a better look at the crystals.

"Hey Danny," she said after a few minutes, "I think you need to come look at this." Danny came over and took off his glasses, placing them beside the microscope. While he examined the crystals, Lindsay took the opportunity to examine his face. She had never really seen him without his glasses off. He looked different, but in a good way.

"That's interesting." Danny muttered, snapping Lindsay out of her trance. "What do you think it is?" He turned to look at her and she almost couldn't speak because she was lost in his bright blue eyes.

"Ummm," she began, trying to focus. "It looks to me like some sort of plant, but the red coloring makes me think something industrial or drug related."

"Start looking up plants for now," He said placing his glasses back on and returning to the trace table, "Worry about the coloring later." She nodded, although he couldn't see her, and went over to the bookshelves to collect some books. She stood on her tiptoes and stretched her arm as far as it would go before realizing a better way to get at it.

"Danny," she called, "Can you help me get down this book?"

"Sure." He replied looking up from the table. When he saw Lindsay he stopped dead in his tracks. As she still stretched to get a book, her skirt rose up even higher and he stared at her slim, toned legs. He shook himself out of it just in time to come up behind her and reach to grab the book.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and stopped reaching. She stepped back, pushing herself against him, and slowly slid down his body until she was on her feet again. She thought he heard a sort of growl come from the back of his throat and she smiled to herself.

"Are you okay?" she said looking up at him. His eyes were closed.

"I'm fine." He said, snapping his eyes open. He grabbed the book and stepped back. He handed her the book and returned to the table.

"Wow." Lindsay thought. "This is going to be harder than I expected." She trotted back to the microscope and skimmed through the pages of the book, not really paying attention, but rather thinking of another way to seduce Danny. She looked back in the microscope again, refreshing her brain of the image. Soon she felt a hot breath against the back of her neck. She shivered and continued to ignore the fact that he was right behind her. She jumped slightly when she heard his voice in her ear.

"Cold, Montana?" He questioned, lips grazing her earlobe. She tried to stay calm as her whole body began to shake and she felt the familiar warmth between her legs.

"No," she replied. "I just feel uncomfortable when people are in my space."

"You weren't complaining earlier." He retorted, chuckling slightly. His lips found her neck and he began to suck slightly at the sensitive skin there. Lindsay sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He laughed again and pulled his body away from hers. Her eyes snapped open as soon as she lost contact and she spun around pushing Danny up against the table he had been working on. Her lips attacked his and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, bringing her hands to tangle themselves in his hair.

As he slid one of his hands lower to grab Lindsay's ass, she snaked a hand between their bodies to stroke the arousal that forming inside Danny's jeans. This time he moaned and he loosen the grip he had on her. She began to undo his belt, and when she had that undone and his pants unzipped, she slipped her hand inside his pants to stroke him more eagerly. He bucked his hips slightly at the feeling of her bare hand on him, silently begging for more. She smiled slightly, knowing that she was getting exactly what she wanted. She began to pump his shaft, quickening the pace as she went. She watched his face, almost feeling guilty about what she was doing to him. He had the face of an angel, and she was about to bring him down out of heaven.

She knew he was getting close when he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a bruising kiss. When he let her go, she let him go.

"What the hell?" he almost yelled. She began to giggle at the fact that those were the same words she had said earlier. She stopped laughing however when she met his gaze. His eyes had turned from bright blue into a dark gray. His chest was heaving furiously, and it scared her.

"If I don't get to cum," Lindsay began bravely, "you don't get to cum." She watched for his reaction, but when he didn't give her one, she turned and began to walk out of the room.

When her hand was on the knob, she felt him pick her up and slam her against the door. She was frightened for a moment by his force, but then she heard his joking voice in her ear.

"Did you think this was over?"


End file.
